thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol. 2 Issue 17
Vol. 2 Issue 17 is the seventeenth issue of the second The Darkness comics series volume published from 2002. Synopsis Noir master David Lapham (Stray Bullets) brings his own brand of horror and gritty realism to Top Cow, writing and doing layouts for visionary artist Brian Denham. Jackie Estacado checks into an Atlantic City casino gone horribly wrong, where he encounters mobster menaces aplenty, and the true depths of his powers...and his soul. Characters * Jackie Estacado * Mickey Vern * Lori Pappalardo * Alexandria Petrovich * Darklings * Anthony * Angie * Tony Jr. Plot Summary Previously The story opens up in Atlantic City where Jackie meets Anthony. Anthony has snitched out Cubans and their drug operation. Darklings begin to bother Jackie, wanting to get out, but he ignores them. As Jackie pulls a gun on Anthony, his wife with kid return home. She throws her grocery bag at Jackie so Anthony could escape. As Anthony runs away he turns the lights off much to Jackie's horror. The Darkness quickly kills both Anthony and his wife, but is stopped by Jackie when it tries to kill the kid. Later, Jackie walks along the beach as darklings begin to pester him about the earlier incident. Jackie wanting some sleep, collapses on the beach and passes out near a Grand Lux casino. One hour and twelve minutes later, two tendril like appendages come out of Jackie's nose and go into the Grand Lux casino. Moments later Jackie awakens, now not hearing darklings in his head. He goes to the casino as to escape the rain. At the casino, Jackie tries to ask for casino security to let him make a call, as he have lost his wallet and phone. The security refuses, but a man, named Mickey Vern recognises Jackie and offers him a suite free of charge. Suddenly, Jackie notices as casino security tries to kick off a woman. Jackie protects her and together head to the elevator. She reveals to be Lori Pappalardo and offers to show how "grateful" she is to him. Jackie refuses saying that he just wants to head to shower and have some sleep. As Jackie enters his room, darklings begin to pester him again. He goes to sleep in a bathtub, but he gets a call from Mickey apologising for the earlier incident with the girl and offers to have a dinner together as he has an offer to him. Jackie refuses and goes to sleep. Ten minutes later, he gets visited by Lori and her friend Alexandria. They want to have a party with him, but Jackie refuses and goes to sleep. The girls go in his suite anyway. The darklings demand to give them the girls, but Jackie ignores them. Jackie then passes out as the girls decide to stay in his suite for the night. Jackie sleep is interrupted by Lori screaming at hers friend mutilated body. Jackie tries to calm her down and Lori reveals that Alexandria is the daughter of Ivan Petrovich also known as Bloody Ivan. She tells Jackie, that because she was responsible for Alexandria, Ivan will now kill her six year old son Daniel. Jackie again tries to calm her down and asks where her son lives. Suddenly, Mickey and his crew walk into the room. Seeing the mess and having business with Russians, he decides to inform Ivan about the incident taking Jackie and the girl with him. Jackie unleashes the darklings, but they decide to not help him and instead live him to the mercy of Mickey's men. To be continued... Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 2